


Just ask, dumbass

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Blushing, Crushes, Cute, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Pick Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is too shy to directly ask Kageyama out. Therefore, he tries pick up lines instead. Kageyama doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just ask, dumbass

Hinata was nervous about this. He took a long, deep breath in, jumped and kicked his feet together before landing, and smacked both hands to his cheeks. They had taken a break from practice, and Yachi said it was the perfect moment to use those pick up lines on Kageyama. Seeing as he looked like he was having more fun than usual that day. Hinata couldn't ask him out directly, so he'd try to do it through pick up lines. However.. They weren't very good.. 

"Kageyama," he gets the setters attention as he goes to him. Hinata took a deep breath, "if I were a volleyball, I'd let you hit me all day!" The team looked, and Tsukkishima almost spit out his water. 

Kageyama raised a brow, not understanding. "Can I not just hit you now?" The confusing statement had ticked him off a bit.

"Wha- no!" He dodges Kageyama's punch, "a-are you a volleyball? Cause I'd dive for you anytime."

Nishinoya was on his side, practically in tears at that one. 

"What are you talking about dumbass?" He scrunches up his nose. Was Hinata making fun of him?

By now Hinata was beat red and bit his lip, Yachi gave him a thumbs up and he sighs out. "I-I know they call you the King of the court, but I'd like to see you as the King of the bed-be- damnit Bakeyama!" He put his hot face in his hands. 

Kageyama looked angry a moment, then he sighed. "Hinata."

"What?" His voice squeaked as Kageyama moved his hands from his face and went to eye level with him. 

"The next time you wanna ask me on a date, just ask. Dumbass." He'd finally gotten it.

"Okay.."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna do one with Kageyama too don't u worry. Idk man I thought this was cute okay fight me. I hope you enjoyed ~ peace.


End file.
